Find her, Keep her
Find her, Keep her '''is the 6th episode of Season 1. '''Rabbit rescues a baby bird named Kessie and tries to raise her. But she wants to fly. Plot: Rabbit '(Ken Sansom), '''Piglet '(John Fiedler), 'Tigger '(Paul Winchell) and 'Pooh '(Jim Cummings) were out in the night to warm up Rabbit's carrot in the winter. Suddenly, a baby bird named 'Kessie '(Laura Mooney) was blowing around in her nest by the storm. After he rescued her, he is going to take care of her. One day in spring, Tigger asked Rabbit that Kessie could come out and play with him. When they bounced to a big tree, it fell down near to a cliff with a big height down below. Kessie shouts fro "help", Rabbit came to rescue. He told Tigger to swing his tail to toss Kessie to Rabbit. Kessie grabbed Rabbit's hand, but she's slipping and falls. Suddenly, Owl (Hal Smith) rescued her and that made Rabbit happy. Owl decided to teach Kessie how to fly. He asked her that will she fly South for the Winter. But, Rabbit refused Kessie to fly. Until Autumn, Kessie out and disobyed to Rabbit by practising to fly. But she was caught by Pooh, he will teach Kessie how to fly with Tigger and Piglet. But, they got caught by Rabbit and blames Pooh for teaching Kessie to fly against his wishes. Kessie explains to Rabbit that she has to fly, because it means everything to me. Rabbit grabs the rubber band from Tigger that causes to push Rabbit to fall from the cliff. Kessie rescues Rabbit by flying. She can finally fly South, but that made Rabbit upset. Next Winter, Owl, Tigger, Pooh and Piglet are here to see Kessie leave to South. Once she left, Rabbit rushly brought a carrot for her and was too late. He told her that he changed his mind and she could fly. Kessie flys back to Rabbit and hugs her. Triva/Goofs: *This is '''Kessie's fist appearence in this episode. *The title episode says as "Finders, Keepers". *The episode appears in a direct-to-video Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving. *Kessie calls Rabbit "Rabbie". *Kessie is voiced by Laura Mooney. *'Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Gopher, Kanga and Roo '''were absent in this episode. *The whole episode '''Piglet '''only said short 8 lines. Quotes: *Kessie: Daddy sad? Rabbit: Daddy? No, no, no! I'm Rabbit. Kessie: Rabbie! Rabbit: Rabb-it! Rabb-it! *Tigger: Hey Kesserino! Before you go, how about a little S.O.T.T.? Smooch on the Tigger! [''Kessie kisses him on the cheek] Hoohoohoohoohoo! That's what Tiggers love best! *Kessie: Rabbie? Um, Rabbie? Could you read me one last bedtime story? Rabbit: You mean... before you... leave? Kessie: Oh no, I didn't mean that, I meant... Rabbit: You don't need me to read you a bedtime story. You don't need me... for anything. [Rabbit exits and shuts the door. Kessie sets the book on a table and sits in a rocking chair by the fire, and starts crying]﻿ ﻿